DRUGS
by SilverLockhart
Summary: Sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll. She was crying out desperately for attention, but can he reach her before she pushes herself over of the edge? Gippal/Rikku
1. Prologue

_Crowds_. Could feel the sweat dripping from her pores. Her skin was suffocating. _Desperate_.

_Heart_. Could swear she felt every move it made. Rocked in her chest. _Unbelievable_.

_Alcohol_. Could feel her inhibitions floating away with the ocean waves. The world swayed. _Freedom_.

_Pills_. Could feel the warmth spreading through her muscles. Ached between her thighs. _Lust_.

**_Him_**. Could make her lose her life. The reason for all of her troubles. _The edge. **The end**_…

* * *

><p>"<em>I have already interviewed people. One of you guys take over<em>."

"…he's alright."

alright…

Yeah. I guess…

He's alright.

Alright… he's… well…

* * *

><p>"Sir?"<p>

This chair could have quite possibly been the most comfortable chair he had ever had the pleasure of sitting in. It arched to his back, and had a cushion for his head. He leaned back, his arms stretching high above his head, rolling his knuckles l they cracked loudly. It was a very soft chair, it was made from Coeuri fur after all. Yes… it was a very nice chair indeed...

_And it swiveled. _

"Sir?"

He grinned wildly. Now was his chance. This was going to be his very first swivel, with many swivels yet to come. Oh, how he was going to love swiveling in his chair. And as he swiveled, the gears creaked as he slowly turned to his assistant. "Yes?" he asked in a deep, smooth voice.

His assistant shuffled his feet nervously. He was just jealous of his chair. Stay away! My chair.

"Sir. We're detecting an incoming signal on the CommSphere. Will you be receiving?"

Gripping the arms of his chair he hesitated for a moment. He tapped his finger twice and launched himself to his feet with one swift movement. In one quick moment his boots were clanking against the stone floor as he sped past his assistant. "Of course I'll be receiving." What a stupid question. The design for the CommSphere was still in the hands of the development team, and had yet been released for public use. There were only a handful of people who possessed the prototypes, meaning there were only a handful of people who could possibly be on the other end of that line. And he knew for a fact that no matter who it was it was at the other end, it was bound to end in some sort of epic adventure.

Setting himself down at the office desk, he flipped the switch and watched as the sphere lit up. A ballet of static fuzz and colors danced across of it's screen in an erratic beat. The buzzing frequency adjusted up and down until the proper connection came through and the static began to take shape.

"Hello, Gippal."

Gippal smiled at the sound of that voice. Timid, angelic, and oh so naïve. He missed girls like that, ones who didn't know the rules of the game, girls who weren't afraid to take your money and run. Easily influenced and easily corrupted. Though he was a bit surprised, he was still very pleased to see the sight for the face of the High Summoner.

Since the defeat of Vegnegun, Gippal hadn't heard much from the Yuna. From what he had heard, a certain love interest from the past appeared and everything was put on hold. Sounded like a bad case of "he's-the-only-one-who-gets-me" syndrome. But in all reality Gippal couldn't see Yuna behaving that way, and since he didn't know any of the details, who was he to assume? He wasn't into gossip that much anyways… so he says…

Now, getting back on topic… For the past six months the airwaves had been consumed by the leaders of Spira. The existing groups, the new groups, the reformed groups. Life was hectic now that the socio-economic revolution was in full swing all about Spira, but Lady Yuna managed to steer clear just fine. That only meant that this reaching out was due to something quite important. He figured that he better listen up.

"Well, good morning Lady Yuna. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He was glad to see a smirk land on her lips, but not so glad to witness how quickly it disappeared.

"Well…" she started. "I'm not sure if it's much of a pleasure… but I was just wondering if maybe you had seen Rikku around anywhere lately?"

Gippal almost snorted at this. What in the world made her think that he had seen her around? Of all people who Rikku could have possibly come into contact with, he was probably at the bottom of the list (if he was on there at all). The last he had heard of her was that she traveling around. Rikku was in the midst of coming up with a new way to unite the people of Spira, of all ages and races. Gippal was pretty sure that she was just having a bad case post-traumatic stress syndrome and was jealous of her cousin's success and was scheming a plan for attention. He had laughed when he heard Cid talking about all of her bright ideas and how proud of her he was. What a daddy's girl.

"Cid's girl? No, I can't say that I have. Why? What's up?"

She let out a short breath, it hissed against the sphere causing a flurry of static for a moment. "I haven't spoken to her in nearly a month. I'm… concerned."

He smiled gently, trying to reassure the High Summoner. "Don't worry about it Yuna. Rikku's always been like that, you know. She pops in and out, and then goes off on another one of her hair-brained adventures. She can't sit still to save her life; There's really no keeping track of the kid. She'll turn up somewhere, but I'll make sure to keep an eye out for you? Okay."

A smile wiggled at the corners of Yuna's mouth, "Thank you, Gippal."

"No problem. And it's good to see you're still alive. Don't be a stranger."

"Be seeing you."

And the connection went dead.

* * *

><p>How many times had she woken up in a place she had never seen before? Far too many. And how many times did she have to wonder who she had let touch her, what she had taken, how much gil she had spent?<p>

_Far too many…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So I think that this is going to turn into a multiple chapter story. Mhmm... yes. I believe so. It was inspired by a song, FSCENE8 by The Medic Droid. That song just SCREAMS Rikku, and I love me some Rippal... so you know how it all ended. The title of this story is sort of a double entendre: one side being that drugs have a major role in the plot (duh). Another having to do with the band D.R.U.G.S. (Mmm Craig Owens), which stands for "Destroy and Rebuild Until God Shows". Well what if we replaced "God" with Gippal? Teehee. Rikku's not destroying herself for God, or her family, or her friends... she just wants love. So I hope you've enjoyed your read, and I hope you review if you're looking forward to more :)_  
><em>


	2. Deterioration and Growing Obsession

**_Six months earlier…_**

_"Man, things have changed… I'm gonna have to get to work getting back into the groove of things. Everything looks the same, but everyone is so different. Two years… So, Rikku, I heard you saved Spira… again."_

_She snorted, her lip snarling a bit. "You could say that."_

_Her feet were dangling over the side of the dock. She came out to the beach to find some piece and quiet. She hadn't been able to hear her own thoughts for days. The whole village was bouncing off the walls with excitement. For once in her life she was the calm one…_

_"Hey… you okay?" he looked at her with concern. She saw pity. Her stomach turned. Don't pity me._

_She came out to the beach to find some piece and quiet… She was trying to be happy, she really was. She tried with all her will… but it really didn't make a difference. She looked up at him with wide eyes, forced a smile to her face and said "I'm fine, just a little tired, yah know?"_

_She wasn't really sure if that was the truth or not. Was she just tired? That was part of it, but there was more. Her feelings ran deeper, deep under her skin and through her veins. There was an itch that she couldn't scratch, and she couldn't quite tell what it was._

_Tidus chuckled as he sat beside the Al Bhed, "Yeah, I hear yah. At the rate everyone is going, you would think I was leaving again. Well I'm not."_

_She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, "You sure this time?"_

_He smiled, "Positive."_

_The sun was high in the sky. Warm against her evenly tanned skin. She glowed, her golden hair dancing in the ocean breeze. But when she opened her eyes there was almost no light… and as the seconds rolled by, it began to fade more and more, until they were almost… lifeless._

* * *

><p>Cid's girl… Should they really be worried about her? Nah... she's Rikku. Spontaneous, hair-brained... She'll pop up eventually. It's no big deal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Five months earlier…<em>**

_"So how's it going in your neck of the woods?" Yuna sat with the CommSphere on her bed in Besaid. The rest of the Gullwing crew had taken off, spreading their reaches to the far corners of Spira. It was time to get started on making the world new again, and everyone had their own role to play._

_"Great," Rikku replied with a smile, "We got here in one piece, aaand I didn't kill Brother. So we're on the right track." The ride to Djose went relatively well, except for Brother and all of his complaining. Whah, whah, whah, Yuna this, party that. He needed to just get over himself. But Rikku had been in a good mood. She felt better than she had for the past week. All she had needed was to get off that island, away from the fantasies and fairy tales, and back into reality._

_Yuna smiled brightly, "So are you guys getting everything all set up?"_

_Yuna was busy with her little boyfriend, the two of them were getting all cozy together. She was busy with village, and her vacation from protecting the world. Everyone was reaching out to her to be the new voice of Spira, but she wasn't sure about it. She had a meeting planned with Baralai, to organize a new system of government or something like that. Who knew?_

_"Yup, yup! Shinra met with the development team yesterday and already has them running for their money. Today Buddy and Brother are being put to work with manufacturing and all that goody good stuff. Gippal's got them up to their necks in parts and paperwork."_

_"Speaking of Gippal," Yuna began with an inquiring and somewhat sly look, "how's everything going with him?"_

_Rikku shrugged and tried her hardest not to roll her eyes, "Eh, okay I guess. I didn't really ask much about it. He seemed pretty busy yah know, with his talk of Spira's evolution and how he was the key to the future. He's so full of himself."_

_Rikku wasn't too fond of him. She had known him for a long time, since they were both kids. He was alright, like she had said, but that's all he was. He was just, alright. At least that's what she had been telling herself ever since they landed in Djose._

_Yuna chuckled, "So what are your plans now?"_

_Rikku looked contemplative, "Well, now Paine and I are headed to meet with Nooj. He's talking about starting up the crusaders again, or something like that, and he wants Paine to help him. Poor Paine."_

_"Why poor Paine?" Tidus asked, appearing beside Yuna._

_"Psht, you know LeBlanc is going to be shoved up Nooj's rear end!"_

_Tidus looked to Yuna, "Who's LeBlanc and Nooj?"_

_Yuna rolled her eyes playfully, "I'll explain later. So what's the plan after that? What are YOU planning on doing Rikku?"_

_Rikku looked off into the distance. "I dunno. I haven't really thought of that. Maybe see what Pop's and Rin have planned. Maybe helping with getting Home set up again, or something… Or I can just run away to Luca and gamble my life away."_

_Yuna smiled at the joke. But at that moment, that sounded too good for Rikku to pass up._

* * *

><p>Still haven't heard wind of Rikku… What could she possibly be doing? It's not like her to lose contact with Yuna like this...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Four months earlier…<em>**

"_Everything is going really good. I think Spira's on the right track. Everyone is doing their part to improve things." Yuna, Wakka and Lulu sat around the table. Shouts and shrieks of laughter could be heard from outside where Tidus was play hide and seek with baby Vidina._

_Lulu chuckled to herself, "When you became a Summoner and I told you to spread your wings, I didn't ask for you to grab Spira and carry it with you."_

_Yuna shrugged innocently, "I know, and I never meant to. It just… happened."_

_Wakka crossed his arms over his broad chest and smiled, "Well I think you got this thing in tha bag., ya? You're a smart kid, you're good make the world a better place."_

_Yuna nodded. She was hoping that was true. Truth be told, he hadn't been to sure of herself lately. Something was off to her, something was not quite right. She couldn't place her finger on it though._

"_So have you been keeping contact with Rikku and Paine?" Lulu asked._

"_As much as I can. You know they're both so busy. I barely get to speak with them once a week."_

"_Well that's what happens when you decide to carry such heavy responsibility on your shoulders. But don't worry, things will get better."_

* * *

><p>Yuna is obviously worried about her cousin. When she's calling to confide in <em>me<em> you know something is very wrong. Something must have happened.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three months earlier…<em>**

"_Hey Rikku, you okay? You don't look so hot." Tidus asked._

_Rikku sighed, "I've been a little under the weather lately. Is Yuna around. I missed her last time she tried me. Don't want her to worry or anything, yah know?"_

"_Yeah, she worries a lot. She thinks that she needs to do everything and take care of everyone."_

_Yuna then appeared on the screen, "Rikku! Where have you been? I haven't talked to you in two weeks."_

"_Oh yah know, working my scrawny ass off." Rikku managed to chuckle at this._

"_How are things going? You don't look so good."_

"_So I've been told. I haven't been feeling very well. I'm fine though."_

"_Well, do you have time to take off, so we can all get together sometime?" Rikku could see the worry in her face. It didn't suit her very well._

"_I'll check and see, but I'm pretty swamped. But I'll get back to you when I figure it out, kay?"_

"_Alright. Talk to you soon, Rikku."_

"_Yep."_

_The screen fizzled and popped with static and they were disconnected._

_Yuna looked to Tidus, "Did something seem off to you?' _

_Tidus tried to look upbeat and optimistic for Yuna, and reassured her, "Relax Yuna. She's got a lot going on right now, she's just tired. Don't worry."_

"_Okay…"_

* * *

><p>I don't know why I care so much. She's her own person and can deal with her own problems. How stupid of me to be so worried about her. It's not like she would be worried about me if I ever disappeared. But still...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two months earlier…<em>**

"_I saw Rikku the other day."_

"_Did you? How was she. She hasn't talked to me in a while. She said she was get back to me but she never did. I'm getting worried."_

"_She seemed okay, except she looked like a wreck. I offered to get her dinner, she looked like she was being starved to death. She refused. I don't know though. She could just be working too hard."_

"_Do you know exactly what it is she's working on? She never mentioned it."_

"_No, she didn't say anything to me either. She seemed to be in a hurry though."_

"_Why was she near Mushroom Rock?"_

"_Said she was headed to Luca. She was visiting Brother and Buddy in Djose, I guess."_

_Yuna's eyebrows furrowed. She felt a lump catch in her throat. "I'm really starting to worry."_

* * *

><p>Why can't I get this girl out of my head? She's fine. And even if she wasn't, she's got enough people to take care of her. They'll figure it all out... right?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>One month earlier…<em>**

"_Rikku, are you sure you're okay?"_

"_I told you Yunie, I'm perfectly fine."_

"_Are you sure? If anything is wrong you know you can tell me. I just want to help you, you're my best friend and I'm worried."_

"_I'm fine, okay? I've just got a lot of things I'm trying to juggle right now and you hassling me all the damned time doesn't help at all."_

"_Rikku… I just-"_

"_I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."_

* * *

><p>"Shh… you're okay."<p>

She squirmed, moaning with discontent.

"You weren't this reluctant last night. Just one more time, that's all. Not that hard."

Something resembling words rolled out of her mouth, but it didn't make any sense.

"Good enough for me. Here… sit back… It's not gonna hurt this time… I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I think this chapter is pretty weak. I might rewrite it before I put up the third one. I'm not sure yet. Just so no one gets confused, the parts are in chronological order, six months, and then the next part is the month after that and so on. And the text that is NOT italicized is present time. It's all just to show you the deterioration of one character and the obsession growing within another. Next chapter is going to be a doozy. It's painful to write. Well, hope you enjoyed the read and hope you review to let me know what you think :)


	3. When Paths Cross

"_I miss you..._"

That single phrase, I wrote in the sand.

* * *

><p>It was like looking through a portal into a distant reality. You were there, everything was in grasp and everyone around you could see you, smile at you, kiss you... but it wasn't really you. There was something stopping you from reaching out and interacting and instead of you there was a ethereal representation of you. It looked like you, walked like you, talked like you and even laughed like you... but you had no control over... it. When you clenched your fist, it was reaching for another drink. When you wrapped your arms around yourself to keep from shaking, it threw it's hands in the air and moved to the beating bass. When you were screaming 'no', it was whispering... 'yes'.<p>

She couldn't remember the name of the club, or who she had even came with. Some junkie from down the hall who was always looking for someone to smoke with, or have a shot with. She had no accent but had a foreign name... which was probably fake. She wore high heels all of the time–probably wore them to bed. Her skirts were too tight and her shirts were too see-through... but then again that's how every women in her apartment complex dressed, including herself.

The bass was vibrating in her chest... she felt as if the music stopped, so would her heart. Her vision was blinded by flashing lights, shining all colors of the spectrum. The air smelled of booze, body odor and smoke. To most people, this place probably would have looked like a hole in the wall, an opium den, a place for addicts and runaways and women with daddy issues... But to the regulars... well what they saw was what made them regulars. No one payed attention to the cracks in the floors, the paint and sticky syrup on the bar. The women were all models and the men were all big shots with fancy hovers. It was home.

Rikku sat at the bar, a cigarette dangling from her lips. She had finished her drink and was waiting for the bartender. He was a scrawny boy, with piercings and blue hair. He wore a mesh shirt with tight black pants. He winked at the guys and snarled at the girls. No body ever paid attention to him. The girl she had come with was soliciting down at the far end of the bar for some sort of herb that she wanted to smoke. She talked low and sweet, pushing her chest out coyly... probably offering her dirty deeds.

Rikku, though... ghr head was empty. Her eyes were glazed from whatever she had shot up the hour before, her stare distance and almost lifeless. The only thing in sight was her next drink... tunnel vision.

"Hey, don't I know you?"

From over her shoulder Rikku could already smell the stench of cheap cologne come from this tool. He wasn't very tall, light skin, dark hair, dirty looking. And even with the little bit of bile that rose in her throat as an indication of just how sleazy this one was, she still forced a charming smile.

"I don't think so." Polite, but not interested. At least that was what she was trying to get across. Unfortunately it never worked.

"Well then I would really like to... I'm Fahlyr. What can I do to get to know you?" He set his hand on her shoulder, her personal space was being invaded.

She curled her upper lip and shrugged from his grasp. "You can buy me a drink."

He smiled and flashed his dirty, yellow teeth.

She could see as the bartender mixed her drink, the poisonous looks that he was giving her. Mr. Bartender didn't have very high standards... what. ever.

Suddenly, her attention was caught by the girl that she had come with. She appeared by her side and pulled on her arm. She grabbed her hand and shoved something small into it. Rikku looked down to find a tiny white pill with a butterfly stamped into it. She looked to her friend.

"Take it."she said.

"What is it?" Rikku asked.

"Does it matter?"

Rikku looked from her friend, to what's-his-name and then to the bartender who set down her drink gently in front of her without taking a sip. Did it really matter? It never had before, so why should it now? It doesn't. She wasn't sure why she was listening to her conscious at this point. She had gone to hell and came straight back, and then decided she liked hell better and decided to go back and stick around for a while.

After a moment of hesitation, she threw the pill to the back of her throat and then downed her drink. It burned all the way down, and her fingers grew numb. It was perfect. Fahlyr continued with his advances and as the drugs hit her, she became less and less polite. Her friend had left her alone to go smoke whatever it was she was looking for. It didn't take long for a tall, lean red head to fill her spot.

Fahlyr tried slipping his arm around her waist, and Rikku squirmed, almost falling from her chair. His face had become blurred, like when they censor tits on the TeleSphere. She giggled and whispered hoarsely "I'm sorry fal-la-leer. I shouldn't have led you on or anything but I am so gay. Like... super gay."

"Gay?" If she could have seen his face, she knew it would have conveyed total shock.

"Yeah. I love boobies." With that she turned and raised a hand towards the redhead, "I'm sorry to be so straightforward, gorgeous, but would you like to dance?"

And the rest was all a blur...

* * *

><p>Gippal parked his bike in an overnight parking lot. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it back to Djose tonight. He had taken the precaution to put the lock on the handlebars and unhook the fuel line. He wasn't taking any chances in this down and out dump of a city. Luca was a great place if you were just visiting. The tourist spots were good at covering up the dirty underground. The drugs, the sex and the gambling. It was all here in Luca, but you couldn't see it. Nor could you find it. The only way you could get to those parts of town is if you already knew where they were.<p>

_He knew_. He knew very well.

* * *

><p>She stumbled on the sidewalk, her heels hitting the cracks. Her vision was blurred through the sweat dripping down her forehead. Hours had passed since she had taken that pill and finally she thought the effects were starting to wear off. Not that she didn't enjoy the drugs, oh she enjoyed them very much. But after so many hallucinations you became fed up with not knowing what is real and what isn't. You became nauseous from feeling like you were walking around looking through a kaleidoscope.<p>

She looked at to the sky. The sun was no where in sight and neither were the stars. The bright lights of the big city dimmed them out, the smog creating a red haze over the buildings. The cool breeze of night hit her like a bucket of water. It felt good against the sweat dripping down her chest and through her shirt. She felt like she could breath again.

She coughed the smoke from her lungs and carried on down the abandoned street. Her destination was home. She looked around to see if anywhere was there, in the alley, behind that hover. She wasn't afraid of walking down the dirty streets alone... she just wanted to make sure she didn't see anyone she knew.

As she turned the corner the lights from a hover clouded her vision and sped by her, a cat call came from the driver. She ignored it, didn't waiver or lose her composure. It happened regularly. It was when the hover kicked in reverse and pulled up beside her that startled her. She sneered at the driver.

"Hey there pretty lady... you remember me?" It was Fahlyr. This time he was accompanied by another short man. He was tan with a long beard. He looked homeless.

"You scared the shit out of me." She said, continuing to walk. The hover continued in reverse by her side.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." His breath smelled of booze and he was slurring his words. He shouldn't have been driving.

"It's fine."

"I really am sorry. But hey. I liked your dancing, you're very pretty."

She didn't respond. Ignore them, they'll go away.

His hobo friend piped up, "You look cold, doll. Here, this'll warm you up." He shoved a bottle in a brown bag towards her.

She shook her head. "I've had enough for tonight."

"Hey!" the guy shouted, "I know her. I know who she is. Man, that's Rikku!"

"Rikku, like save the world? Cid's daughter? The High Summoner's guardian? That Rikku?"

Rikku rolled her eyes, "No, sorry. You've got me confused."

Fahlyr laughed, "Nah, that's where I know you from. Come on sweetheart... hop on."

Rikku growled. Her vision was getting worse and she had the spins. Her legs were tired from dancing and walking, her breath was short. She just wanted to go home. She didn't want to have to deal with these jackasses... who were still driving backwards, mind you. "No. I'm going home. It's late."

She turned off into a park, where they wouldn't be able to follow.

"Late? This is early for us!" Fahlyr shouted after her.

"Be careful!" the other shouted. The hover roared and sped off, and finally she was alone.

She just wanted to go home. Just... home.

* * *

><p>He wasn't really a big drinker. Okay... well he wasn't an alcoholic. He had to admit that he did do quite a bit of partying in his days with the Crimson Squad. But he was young then, he didn't have a care in the world. Now he had to care for the whole world. He had responsibilities now. Every so often he could get a chance to get off work, get away from the faction and enjoy himself a little. Of course he always found himself thinking about work. In the recent years he had become so immersed in his work that he almost forgot how to enjoy things. He missed laughing, and smiling. He missed having a few drinks with close friends. But now all he had were business partners and employees. He didn't even have a girl to keep him company... man, I need to get laid.<p>

* * *

><p>She wasn't shaken up by her encounter with the goons from the bar. She had faced much uglier beasts. She could handle herself... but she was unsteady. She knew it was the drugs... the alcohol. Her chest hurt, she could hear herself wheezing. She just needed to get home and get some sleep. But the lights were so bright and she couldn't see straight. She stumbled over herself and managed to get down a few stairs without falling. Even with the cold breeze she was still sweating. She was a mess.<p>

She wobbled her way across the road when she heard the engine approaching and then die.

"Hey Rikku."

She kept walking.

"Rikku, hang on a second."

She picked up her pace, not looking back.

She could hear them jump from the vehicle and run up beside her. They stank and they wobbled and were chuckling like the village idiots.

"Mind if we walk with you?" Fahlyr asked.

"I'm fine." she grumbled.

"C'mon," his friend said, "It's late out. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking the streets alone."

She wiped the sweat from her eyes and sighed loudly. They were close to her, almost touching her. It made her cringe and she began walking faster. "I can take care of myself." she snapped.

"Hey now," Fahlyr whispered, "You're not scared of us are you?"

She spat, "Not at all."

"Good, good." he said, nodding, "Cause we're good guys. We're just watching out for your safety and all."

"I told you I can take care of myself."

Fahlyr's friend took a swig from his wrapped up bottle, making a loud gulping noise in his throat and then licked his lips. It was a sickening sound.

"Hey, uh... I got a question. You own that airship right? How much does it cost to get one of those. 'Cause me and my buddy were thinking about getting one. You know, traveling around Spira and all."

"It's my brother's. I don't know."

"Hey," his friend said, thrusting the bottle towards her, "Why don't you take a shot or something."

"No. I'm fine."

"Yeah, you don't look too good there doll."

"I'm fine."

There was a long silence. The two were still walking beside, one on each side. Even though she felt like she was running, she was really only walking quickly. Her legs were weak underneath her, her whole body was hot and shaking. The pain in her chest was getting worse. The walk home had never seemed this long before.

"Hey, I got another question," suddenly, Fahlyr put his lips to her ear, "You like fucking... don't cha?"

She doubled over, a shooting pain cutting through her stomach. She cried out a little, muffling the noise with her hand. She looked up at him from under her dark eyelashes, sweat dripping down her face. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"What's wrong Princess? Partied too much? Someone fuck you a little too hard?"

His friend laughed.

She knew, at this moment, that she wasn't going to get home any time soon. She could fight them, but the pain was too much. She could barely stand.

Fahlyr pulled something from his pocket, chuckling to himself. He held out a pack of cigarettes. "Want one?"

And then a surge of adrenaline kicked in. An after effect from the pills? Or maybe it was her realizing that these men didn't just want to hang around and chat. Whatever it was though, she booked it. She ran through the pain, kicking off her heels as she went. She stumbled and wobbled. She couldn't even run in a straight line. Everything around her was blurred and the wind made her eyes sting. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

She heard them calling after her.

"Hey Rikku! Where yah going?"

"We were just trying to play nice!"

"Hey! Come back!"

She kept running. She ran as fast as she could, through the piles of garbage and from one side of the street to the other.

"Rikku!"

But it was all to no avail. She got caught by the back of her shirt, the collar strangling her momentarily. She cried out in a muffled choke. In an instant Fahlyr's arms were around her waist and she was up off of the ground. She kicked, trying to cry out but her lungs felt like they had collapsed in on themselves. The pain was immense and tear flooded her eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart. Calm down." he laughed as he swung her around playfully.

She bit her lip and kicked out furiously, managed to get her heal to connect with his groin. Fahlyr fell to his knees losing his grip on her. She kicked forward but he caught the end of her scarf, causing it to constrict around her neck.

"Rikku," he cried in a pleading tone.

She turned to see him grinning with his crooked teeth glaring under the street lights. She didn't waste her time and hit him in the nose with a right hook. Fahlyr immediately let go of her, his hands flying to his face as he cried out in pain. Once again she made a mad dash for some sort of safety, but she soon found herself in the arms of his buddy, who appeared from around the corner of a building. She tried backtracking but he had a firm hold on her. He lifted her off the ground, and began to carry her. She kicked and tried screaming but the air from her lungs had depleted. The only sound she could make were quiet sobs of pain and groans of anger.

She found herself being pulled into an alleyway. Her heart was pounding in her head and she could only make out shapes through the tears and dizzy spinning.

"Pretty little Rikku. Trying to get away. You're alright honey," the man whispered into her ear, his hot breath on her face. She could feel the bile rising in her throat again.

It didn't take long for Fahlyr to appear, causing her to thrash out into another desperate attempt to get away. But the grip around her didn't diminish. They had gotten her. In the dim streetlight she could see blood gushing from Fahlyr's nose.

"You made me bleed." his tone was ugly and spiteful. He spat a mixture of blood and phlegm.

"Good," she coughed, struggling one more time. "Good."

"Good?" he asked, looking at his buddy with disbelief. "Good..." he trailed off, and then let out a short laugh. He wiped the blood from his nose and looked at it for a second. He then brought his attention back to her and slapped her across the face.

He hit her hard. She could feel the outline of the stinging mark he had left on her face. She didn't need to see a mirror to realize that there was a large, red handprint. It would bruise in the morning... if she saw the morning.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a sob. It was soft and barely audible, but the shame of letting her pain show was no less. She was a strong woman. She had always fought her own battles. She could roughhouse with the boys and didn't cry when she scrapped her knees. She could traverse through the deserts of Home and not worry about being caught by surprise by a fiend. She knew how to fight. She never let herself be bullied. She fought Sin and Vegnagun. She saved the world twice. And now she couldn't even defend herself.

Maybe it would be best if she died. Then she wouldn't have to worry about the pain anymore...

"Here. Let me ask you something, Princess. Do you really think you're so much better than me?" he asked, pacing back and forth in front of her. She looked up at him through teary eyes.

"Oh you... little miss Rikku. You think you're better than _all_ of us, don't you? 'I saved the world, look at me up here on my pedestal.'" His impression of her was sickening, and for some reason made her heart ache. Was that how everyone viewed her?

He continued, "You saved Spira? What a load of shit. You did nothing and you know it."

She ground her teeth. Why was she letting this guy get to her. He didn't know her, he didn't know what happened. She did help save Spira... didn't she?

Fahlyr began unbuttoning his jacket, and she could hear his friend chuckling softly behind her. She squirmed and tried kicking out, but nothing worked. He had her in a steel vice. She wasn't going anywhere. They knew that and she knew that.

"So why don't you come on down from the clouds and realize that the world isn't your playground sweetheart? Why don't you play with us? We play real nice." He dropped his jacket to the floor.

She started to scream, if you could call it that. It was a wheezy sort of shout. The louder she shrieked the tighter the grip around her rib cage was, and the more her body hurt. She was getting light headed. She began crying hard. This was going to be her last memory? Alone in an alleyway in Luca? About be raped and possibly killed by two low-life thugs? Without anyone to care that she was gone? What had she become?

Through her screams she could hear them shouting.

"Shut her up, will yah?"

"I'm trying."

A hand was placed over her mouth.

She bit it.

"Shit!" the man shouted, instantly releasing her, "The cunt bit me!"

She fumbled down onto the ground. Before she could even catch her breath and stand her ground Fahlyr had his arms around her. In a dizzying motion he had her on her back on the dirty ground, halfway in a puddle. It was cold, and her body began to go numb. Fahlyr was on top of her, straddling her waist as he ripped open her shirt. He slipped his hand onto her breast, as to rip her bra off.

She let out a blood curddling shriek.

"HEY!" he shouted into her face as he smacked both of her cheeks.

Her sobbing and crying out ceased. She looked up at him wide eyed. He cradled her face in his hands as he drew his closer. They were almost touching.

"Shut up!"

His face swirled and the streetlight behind him began to dim. She began to sob again.

He struck her head against the ground and she let out one last call for help before everything turned black...

_Please..._

* * *

><p>It was late and he hadn't gotten laid. None of the girls who were out would give him the time of day. Did they not know who he was? How could they not want to sleep with Gippal? The leader of the Al Bhed Machine Faction? He was a big shot, and girls loved big shots.<p>

It was around three in the morning that he decided to give it up and go back to his hotel room. He chugged his last ale before heading out. He was decently intoxicated and had mildly enjoyed himself despite not having any female company this time. He wasn't too bummed about it though. He needed time to be alone, to be really alone.

The streets were chilled with night air. It felt good against the layer of sweat that had developed on the back of his neck. He lit a cigarette as he walked. He wasn't really one to smoke, only when he was drinking. It was more of a social thing, a conversation starter. Or sometimes when he was really pissed off about something he would have a smoke. But he never really got addicted to them. He had his first cigarette while he was in the Crimson Squad. Now that he thought of it, he had a lot of firsts with Nooj, Baralai and Paine.

Sometimes he missed those days. And most of the time he didn't.

He continued walking down the empty street, kicking rocks with his large work boots as he went along. As he puffed on the cigarette he lost himself in thought. The air was cold and the city was quiet. There was a strange stillness. It almost felt wrong.

It was when he turned a corner that he heard it. The distressed cried of a woman. It sounded close and Gippal being Gippal, he wasn't just going to ignore it. He set off quickly, following the sound of the cries. As he neared he could hear two other hushed voices underneath the desperate pleas of the woman.

As he approached the alley, a shout made his stop.

"HEY!"

Gippal held his breath for a moment. The ruckus was coming from the alleyway.

"Shut up!"

Gippal shuffled forward and swung around the corner to find two men hunched over the limp body of a small woman. A rush of adrenaline kick started in his veins.

He marched up to the two and with one swift kick sent the man straddling the woman up and over into the side of a dumpster. His companion leaped out of the way just in time, but came at Gippal as if he was going to try and fight. Gippal was at least a foot taller than both of the men, and his arm length was a lot longer. Before the thug could even get close he knocked him out with a left hook to the side of the head. The first guy who he thought he had knocked out was up on his feet again and didn't waste time coming at Gippal. He put his fist up and got the guy square in the nose, a loud crunching sound made him cringe. And before the man could hit the ground, Gippal had ahold of his shoulders and was thrusting his knee into his groin. He heard all of the air escape from the criminal's lungs as he fell limp to the dirty ground.

'Right where he belongs,' Gippal thought.

He rushed over to the huddled mass of a woman. She was scrawny and fragile looking. She looked like a kid. Her knees were buckled in and her head was tossed to the side with her bloody, sweaty hair matted to her face. Her shirt had been ripped open and her bra was askew. He immediately took his jacket off and crouched down to wrap it around the girl. He lifted her gently into his arms, and softly swept away the tangled blond mess.

His throat closed up and he unwittingly let out a gasp.

"Rikku..."

Her face was bloody and bruised. She looked sick, her skin was pale and scaly.

"Oh Rikku..."

* * *

><p>A congested city, within people crossing<p>

I wander alone, looking for you.

I could faintly hear your voice calling me,

I turned around, but there was no one there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I sincerely and deeply apologize. I haven't updated this in a year. I'm so ashamed. Stuff happens though and some things just get pushed aside. It's really sad what happened in the passed year... but I'm not going into that! All that matters is that there is more to this story! I shall be continuing it! This chapter was very difficult to write in all ways: physically, mentally and emotionally. And P.S. - I did not really make Rikku gay. That's just a joke I put in there for my own amusement. My friends and I pretend to be in a relationship when a guy we don't like is hitting on us. Eh, it only works half of the time. Whatever. I'm rambling. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
